Strife and Perseverance
by HakuroNoKage
Summary: Scars and the Claws That Leave Them sidestory following a certain Bishonen grey wolf as he finds the inspiration, and motivation to move forward after surviving an assault. As rated M for everything as just about anything I'll ever do.


**Brief A/N: I'm kind of surprised how this is sort of a shorter chapter for me. Anyway consider this a bit of a oneshot until I get around to adding to it which I undoubtedly will at some point. In our lives we all have stories to tell, and while we're our own main characters, in the lives of others we could be a prominent supporting character, or just a passing side character which is something I wanted to touch on with this story. Also a note on the title - anyone who knows who Eris gets his name from, or looks it up will learn the real reason the title is what it is which I'm telling y'all since back when I had the idea to do this I teased that the title revealed it's main protagonist ^_^ Now back to work on Scars and the Claws . . . Oh, btw a S &C spoiler for anyone who reads this I'm going to work in a scene with Finnick that I wanted to do sooner, but the poor little guy has to get in where he fits in ^.^**

* * *

Thursday [sometime between 09:00-10:00]

As he watched the taller than normal arctic wolf leave his hospital room followed by the tod, and the doe he gripped his boyfriend Erik's paw for comfort. All he could think of were the thoughts that had gone through his head as he was on the ground being assaulted.

"Erik I . . . I thought I was going to die in that alley. The things those wolves said, the way they beat me . . . yeah it all hurt, but not as much as thinking how I wouldn't get to say goodbye just like my older brother. Part of me was hoping they'd stop before I was dead, and somehow you'd find me. I can't tell you how happy I am you're here now." Eris said to the coyote.

"I'm not leaving your side either. At least until I know you're home safe." Erik responded with a warm smile.

The pair didn't talk much as Eris drifted back to sleep comforted by his lover's presence. Erik who had taken a seat next to Eris stared out the hospital room's door wondering about that strange arctic wolf. He figured he'd talk more with Eris about it once they were back at his place since he didn't consider Eris' dorm room adequately secure.

Doctor Aala who was Officer Fangmeyer's sister-in-law stepped into Eris' room to check on him, and was surprised to see one of the hospital's paramedics sitting next to the wolf asleep with his head resting on the wolf's shoulder. She checked Eris' vitals, and then left to let him sleep since rest was what he needed to heal.

It was around half past five when Eris, and Erik both were awoken by Doctor Aala who told them her last order of business for the day before she clocked out was seeing Eris released. He listened attentively as she told him he needed to take it easy with no strenuous activity, or heavy lifting for at least the next week. When Erik asked her why she wasn't recommending the usual two weeks she informed them both that Eris seemed to be healing twice as fast, and Eris couldn't help his grin when she said it was because of 'that beast of a wolf working whatever magic he did'.

Once he was completely discharged, having signed all the requisite paperwork with a little help from Erik he gladly took his boyfriend up on his offer to stay at his place while he recovered. Together they rode the bus over to Erik's apartment, and while Eris didn't seem inclined to let go of Erik's paw as he was taking a great deal of comfort from his presence they rode in silence as Eris couldn't help brooding over what had happened, and the things he wanted to talk with Erik about. When they got to Erik's building Eris almost reflexively released Erik's paw seeing his landlord who was a red wolf. He couldn't help his touch of anxiety expecting to see this strange wolf react negatively. He would've had to let go anyway because in the same moment Erik looked at him understandingly, and with the intent to reassure him that task was done by the small grey blur that tackled Erik.

"Uncle Erik! You're home." the bundle of grey fur happily exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I am Leah. It's good to see you too sweetie." Erik said warmly as he hugged the pup back.

"So who's your friend Uncle Erik?" Leah asked, and despite his anxiety Eris couldn't help, but find her as adorable as could be.

"I take it you're the Eris he's told us about" the red wolf said before extending his paw to Eris, and introducing himself "I'm Jake the landlord here, and this is my daughter Leah. I'm Erik's brother-in-law by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jake" Eris said accepting the offered paw adding as he shook it feeling his anxiety fade "Brother-in-law? So Leah's . . ."

"A coywolf, yes." Erik answered before she let him go to seek a hug from Eris who couldn't help, but oblige her.

Seeing her so exuberant, and friendly as usual Erik cautioned her "Go easy on Eris' ribs they're kinda sore right now."

"You're hurt?" Leah asked him to which Eris could only nod.

"So you're going to make him all better right?" Leah asked Erik turning to look at him.

"I'm going to make sure he follows the doctor's orders, and rests; yes, I am sweetheart." Erik responded to her with a smile.

"You listen to Uncle Erik, he's the best at healing others. He helped fix mommy right up when she cut herself in the kitchen, and always helps me when I get a booboo" Leah turned back to Eris telling him as sternly as she could only looking more adorable for doing so.

"I will sweetheart, I promise, and thank you" Eris replied unable to keep the tears from welling in his eyes.

"You're welcome, but what did I do? Why are you crying?" Leah asked looking worried as if it might be because of her.

"I'm not crying" Eris tried to bluff with a sniffle before telling her "You reminded me that just because some very not nice wolves were the ones that hurt me it doesn't mean I should expect the same from every wolf I meet. After all it was a wolf who rescued me."

"Why did they hurt you?" Leah asked innocently.

"Because I like other males like your uncle Erik instead of females like how your dad likes your mom" Eris answered simply before Erik could protest Leah's question.

"That was very not nice of them. Why should it matter who another mammal likes? Love is love." Leah asserted.

"No truer words were ever spoken my little angel" Jake said to his daughter with his pride for her written across his muzzle.

After they said their goodbyes Eris followed Erik up to his apartment on the fourth floor, and as they began climbing the stairs they heard Jake tell Leah to go see if Grandma Wilde had any cookies still in her jar, and to tell her that he said she earned one which caused the both of them to smile ear to ear. Their smiles seemed to widen if such a thing were possible as Leah ever a bundle of energy rushed passed them on the stairs. As they shortly thereafter passed the third floor they could hear a motherly voice tell Leah that she was out of cookies, but that she could come in to help bake more which got quite the yip of joy, and excitement from the pup at which both Eris, and Erik shared a laugh.

When they were in his apartment Erik insisted Eris make himself at home since he would be for the foreseeable future. Eris didn't hesitate to take him up on the offer, and made himself comfortable on Erik's sofa where he was soon joined by his boyfriend who offered him a much appreciated glass of water. They relaxed together in companionable silence for a while before Erik couldn't help, but voice questions to Eris that were on his mind.

"I hope you don't mind me asking how you met that officer, and you mentioned your brother didn't get to say goodbye. I'm sorry to hear he's no longer with us. I think I would've liked him if I could've met him" Erik said.

Eris grinned nervously thinking of how he had met Will before answering "I don't mind you asking since I figured I'd have to tell you about it since you've met him, and he marked me like he did. My brother would've liked you for sure, I know it, and actually I wanted to talk with you about that tonight myself."

After taking a deep breath, and another swallow of water to gather his nerves Eris began with the easy part "I met Will just a couple days before I met you at one of the local bars. To be honest it was just a one night fling, not that we really went all that far; alpha that he is he wasn't exactly keen on me mounting him, and was even less interested in mounting me even though I wanted him to. That didn't stop him from doing things with his tongue, and his muzzle that I didn't realize a canid like us could do. It kind of makes it less surprising he can get girls the way he does."

Eris took another drink of water, and noted the growl Erik let escape which kind of turned him on, but he ignored that since he was about to tell his boyfriend about his past which wasn't going to be easy, but he trusted Erik.

"Growing up my older brother Jack was always there for me." Eris began, and Erik took hold of one of his paws seeing he needed it "When we were kids I always was an easy target for the school bullies since I was smaller, and even then not very masculine. As protective as he always was it makes sense he would want to become a cop when he got older. I could always trust him with everything, and he was always so accepting. When I was fourteen, and realized I was gay he was the first one I confided in. As I broke down baring my heart to him he just wrapped his arms around me, and told me it was okay; he said I could always count on him since we were brothers weren't we, and if any boy broke my heart he'd at least break one of their arms. It was two years ago now when I was barely eighteen, and my brother was twenty; he'd just gotten into the Zootopia Police Academy, and my parents were so proud of him as was I. He'd gone out for one of his morning runs he did as part of his preparations when he was hit by a drunk driver. He died almost instantly barely a week before he was set to leave for the Academy. We were all so devastated; it just seemed too cruel of fate. At the funeral I was so grateful my boyfriend at the time decided to come with me, but because of how he comforted me when I couldn't help breaking down my parents finally found out about me being gay. They disowned me then, and there, and when the preacher of all mammals chastised them for it when they told me they wished I was the one they were burying my father punched him square in the muzzle. They barely gave me an hour to gather my things, and go. My boyfriend's family took me in till I started college, and I've called that dorm home since. We later broke up when he cheated on me, but that really doesn't matter now does it?"

As Eris cried as he finished telling Erik about it all Erik just held him, and comfortingly stroked his ears licking his muzzle to wipe away the tears. They fell asleep together on the sofa curled up with each other.

* * *

Friday [Around 02:00]

Eris was awoken with Erik by Erik getting called in to work. Erik who had fallen asleep in his uniform bothered only to spray himself with scent neutralizer, and kiss Eris warmly before leaving since as an emergency responder time was always of the essence. Eris moved from the sofa to Erik's bed where he inhaled deeply of his boyfriend's scent taking comfort in it as he fell back asleep.

When Eris awoke for good that day he rolled around lazily on Erik's bed chasing Erik's scent as his own had started to displace it. Getting back on his feet he could feel the soreness in his ribs, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he expected. It occurred to him that the lioness doctor had mentioned Will working some kind of magic, and he remembered Will calling it chi manipulation. He wandered into Erik's kitchen for something resembling breakfast, and settled for a bowl of Lucky Chomps with a mug of catnip tea. While the cereal sated his hunger the mellowing effects of the tea really helped the most, and he ended up having two more mugs worth as he considered what to do with his day.

After borrowing a bit of the scent neutralizer spray Erik had left handy he set out first to his dorm room at the Zootopia Community College making sure to lock the door with the spare key he'd been left. By the time he got there the mellowing effects of the tea were starting to wear off, and he couldn't help the way he kept looking over his shoulder furtively making it to his room. Looking over his possessions he only bothered filling his messenger bag with his laptop with it's charger, phone charger, and as many clothes as would fit which thanks to his smaller than average size was more than he expected. Once his task was done he made a mental note to come back for the rest later sure that Erik wouldn't mind his moving in for a while.

Having left his dorm room he made his way to the bus stop where he used his pass to head into downtown where the offices for 'Our Voice' magazine were located. He stopped at a nearby Snarlbucks for a venti catnip tea, and almost thought to follow his nose to a weed dealer before remembering from past experience that it was as like to make him paranoid as relax him so he stuck with the tea. Before he'd made it a third of the way from the ubiquitous coffee shop to the magazine's offices he had completely downed his tea, and almost wished he'd bought two since at the moment it was really helping. He did realize that if he guzzled much more he'd go from just solidly mellow to stoned, and the paranoia that already tickled his mind with it's claws induced him to not seek more just yet because being out of his wits would leave him vulnerable to further attack.

When he was in front of his destination he paused to take a few deep calming breaths, and settle his muzzle into an expression of ease to mask how he felt. The front receptionist who was a pretty lynx with a flair for dressing wildly greeted him happily as she was reading a photobook of Tokyo street fashion the title of which made him chuckle despite himself since often enough the word was used as a euphemism for homosexuals. The editor on the other paw who noticed him as he left his office wasn't as friendly when he called out to him till he got a better look at Eris' muzzle.

"Eris King I called you all afternoon yesterday wondering why you never showed up" The editor who was a puma called out to him sternly as he headed towards him before as he got closer, and he actually saw the bruises still healing on his muzzle changed his tone drastically.

"Eris, buddy what happened?" The editor Chris asked worriedly.

"Oh, my god Eris. Are you okay?" The lynx Jessica added as she looked more closely at him.

"I'm sorry Chris my phone died when I was at the hospital, and I didn't grab my charger till earlier when I stopped at my dorm. Yes I'm okay Jessica, now anyway." Eris said to reassure them before explaining "I was attacked by a pack of wolves on my way home Wednesday before I guess as the Wolf Mother would have it I was rescued by Officer Grimm. Other than some bruised ribs I'm fine."

"Well your muzzle doesn't look fine, Eris." Jessica said getting up hug him as gently as she could with tears in her eyes.

"If there's anything we can do, or you need anything you let us know alright." Chris told him compassionately.

"I just want to get that article about Will finished since the community needs to know a mammal like him is on our side." Eris said doing his best to give them both a smile.

Chris put a paw comfortingly on his shoulder after Jess let him go, and they walked back into the building where Eris sat at a free desk to finish up the article. He was at it for a good hour listening to his recording of his interview with Will as needed to make sure he got everything right. As he finished up the last of it he thought about adding in a postscript of sorts about how he was attacked, and Will rescued him, but thought better of it since while it would better highlight the kind of officer Will was he didn't want to be in the spotlight. When Chris came by to check on him, and see how the article was coming along Eris happened to mention this, but Chris emphatically encouraged him to include his part in the story reminding him that the city needed to know that as Chris put it fucked up shit like that still happened, and while all mammals needed to be careful they also needed to know that the ZPD wouldn't stand for that kind of shit in their city.

As he typed up his account he couldn't help remembering everything he'd told Erik the night before, and deep down in his core he felt that he didn't want something like this to happen to anyone else, but as he also realized he really just didn't want it to happen to him again, and as he was now there wasn't anything he could really do to prevent it, or help anyone else he almost despaired. Then he read again over what he'd written, and it was like he heard his brother's voice in his ear telling him there was something he could do that would help himself, and others. Then he looked at the photo of Will in uniform that they were going to use, and it clicked - he could join the ZPD.

At first he almost dismissed the idea outright as something he was only thinking of because he wasn't necessarily in his right mind, but as he continued looking at the photo of Will it started to make a certain sort of sense. He made up his mind to really give it some thought, and talk it over with Erik who he knew would lend him a voice of reason. Since he was finished with the article, or about as finished as he felt he could possibly be he emailed a copy to the editor before stopping by his office to let him know he was heading out. Chris asked him if he would be okay alone in his dorm knowing that's where he stayed, but his concern only got a chuckle out of Eris who told him he was actually going to be staying with his boyfriend.

His bus ride back to Erik's building was uneventful, and as expectant as he was of some new something bad happening that it didn't unnerved him a bit. When Jake saw him enter the building the red wolf waved to him with a friendly smile that Eris managed to return before he started heading up the stairs. When he had just reached the third floor he almost ran into a vixen on her way downstairs. As he apologized for not watching where he was going she waved it off saying that it was nothing before she got a better look at his muzzle.

"Oh, my honey what happened to you?" She asked him with motherly concern.

"I'm fine thanks to a wolf officer. I got beat up pretty good the other day." Eris answered trying to be nonchalant.

The vixen just frowned, and giving him a knowing look told him "You come with me, and we'll get something cold on your muzzle to help with the swelling."

"Ma'am you don't have to do that for me. I'm on my way to my friend's apartment I can just use an ice-pack when I get there" Eris responded.

"But would you really do it? You don't tell a mother no when you could use a mother's kindness." She admonished him, and would broker no further argument as she led him by the paw back to her apartment.

After she'd led him into her apartment she swiftly got into her freezer for a bag of frozen peas which she promptly handed him.

"Thank you" Eris said honestly as the peas were in his paw before asking "I haven't exactly looked in a mirror; which side needs it?"

"It's nothing, I used to have to do the same thing with my son all the time. Both of your eyes need it, but I'd say start with your left" She answered giving a nod when he put the bag of frozen veggies over his left eye.

"I don't want to be stuck looking like a raccoon any longer than I have to" Eris tried to joke.

"If you can make a lame joke then your recovering just fine. Hehe, you know I haven't had to say that since my son was just a kit." The vixen mused before asking him "Would you like some catnip tea?"

"Sure, though I seem to be running on the stuff today. Thankfully it's as medicinal, and therapeutic as cannabis." Eris answered.

"Well don't go too heavy on it, just about anything can be a crutch, and then without it you won't even have a leg to stand on. I always thought all that anti-pot propaganda was just plain fooey. When I was a girl there wasn't anything wrong with having a joint every now, and again." She said conversationally as she set about making them some nip tea before adding in a conspiratorial tone "Just don't tell my son I still have a joint every now, and again; wouldn't want my own son to have to arrest me hehehe."

"You know in a couple weeks there's a bill on the ballot to re-legalize it that we can vote on; herbal medicine has been a part of how doctors do what they do for so much of our history saner mammals have gotten fed up with prohibitionary madness. Wait a minute . . . You're Officer Wilde's mom?" Eris asked.

"That I am. My name is Mary-Anne by the way; I always seem to forget to introduce myself once I get talking to somebody." Mary-Anne answered with a smile just as the tea was ready.

"It is nice to meet you Mary-Anne. I'm Eris, and while I didn't talk with your son he, and Officer Hopps both came in with the Officer who rescued me Wednesday to see how I was doing yesterday." Eris told her with a chuckle.

"I am so proud of him. For the longest time he had wandered off the better path, convinced all he could ever be was just the sum of all the stereotypes, and prejudices against us foxes despite the better mammal he was inside that he always wanted to be. At least until a certain bunny saw in him just another mammal no different than the rest of us, and gave him the faith in himself to try again on the better path. I swear to you if he doesn't marry that girl before I die I am going to haunt him, and not rest 'till he does." Mary-Anne chatted away as she poured them both mugs of the tea, and passed one to Eris.

"I wish my mom at least was just a little more like you." Eris told her with a sigh before sipping at the tea she handed him, and switching the peas to his other eye.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but I'm sure your mother is proud of you, and loves you in her own way." Mary-Anne responded opptimistically though she could see tears welling in the eye Eris had uncovered.

Eris just shook his head before explaining "At my older brother's funeral no less both my parents disowned me just because I am gay. She was the one who told me she wished it was me going into the ground instead of her real son; My dad just gave me an hour to get my shit then get out - his words. That was two years ago now; my number hasn't changed so if they really wanted to reconnect with me they could, but they haven't."

Seeing the tears in the eyes of what her motherly intuition told her was a good soul Mary-Anne couldn't help her gut reaction, or her response to his words. As she got up to wrap her arms around him she told him "Some mammals . . . You listen to me good, if you ever need motherly advice, or just another shoulder to cry on you don't hesitate to come to me. If you want to call me mom, or grandma like little Leah you can I won't mind at all."

"I'm a stranger to you. Why would you show me such kindness?" Eris managed to ask through his tears.

"Because I am a mother worth her fur, and it is the right thing to do; if I did any less I could never face the Wolf Mother when my time comes to go to Ulfheim. She is an example to us all that more should heed." Mary-Anne answered him tears coming into her eyes.

Eris cried against her shoulder for a good ten minutes not that he noticed how much time it really was as he was finally able to get out of his system two years worth of grief, and pain. Ever a spiritual mammal rather than a religious one Mary-Anne would later swear to friends of her's that as she comforted the effeminate grey wolf she felt like a much larger lupine form wrapped around her to hug him through her, and from the loving warmth she felt coursing through her in that moment she would swear it was the Wolf Mother herself. Such was the depth of the emotion that seemed to come from the presence she felt around her that she couldn't hold back her tears either; it was just too much, and seemed impossible for a living mammal to contain.

When they both had managed to regain something of their composure they chatted for a while longer as they enjoyed their tea. Eris who had grown up in a non-religious home had only a rudimentary understanding of basic christian beliefs, and was quite curious, and eager to learn more of the Wolf Mother. Mary-Anne explained to him much as she had to Nick when he was a kit that though the monotheistic religions all claimed the respective angels of all mammals under their banners the belief in those angels, and myths surrounding them were actually much older; in fact essentially as old as mammalian civilization. She told him how where the angels, as they were called now when long ago they were considered gods in their own right, of other species were sometimes very fickle in their interaction with the mortal plane the Wolf Mother, and Wolf Father were almost reliable in how they were willing to let themselves be known. She went on about how anymore that while the Mother was in the minds of their children the Father was not, and nearly all of the stories involving him were forgotten with the rumors amongst those mammals more aware of such things being that this was so, because the Wolf Father was walking amongst the mammals of the world for whatever reasons were anyone's guess.

As the afternoon burned away, and the tea was done Eris excused himself telling Mary-Anne that he wanted to be back at Erik's place before he got off work so that he wouldn't be worried. Mary-Anne just reassured him that if he ever wanted to talk, or anything he knew which door was hers, and that he was always welcome. When Eris got back in Erik's apartment, and had locked the door behind him he first got his chargers plugged in with his laptop, and phone hooked up before he hopped into the shower which he very much needed.

The warmth of the water was heaven soaking into his pelt, and he closed his eyes as he savored it though the force of the water against him certainly was uncomfortable against his injuries. As he scrubbed the lightly scented shampoo into his fur to his sensitive nose it smelled pleasantly of pine, and forest. It was the kind of scent that was marketed towards wolves, and the thought brought out a warm chuckle from him since it was bought by a coyote, and the following thought that he was a wolf that coyote wanted certainly did his mood a few favors. Once he had the shampoo rinsed out of his fur, and had gotten out to make use of the fur drying vent-pad he had gotten so relaxed from the water's heat, and force that it was all he could do for a long moment to remain standing. Just as he was walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and about to head toward the sofa where he left his bag the front door opened. For just a second Eris felt fear, but in the next instant it was gone since obviously it was Erik coming home.

Eris greeted his boyfriend warmly, and in his haste his towel fell away not that he minded, or that Erik did either for that matter. His gladness to see the handsome coyote came through in the kiss he gave him, and when they parted they both took a good couple minutes to rub their scents into each other's necks.

"You know I could really use a shower myself, and you're supposed to be not engaging in any strenuous activity so you heal faster; need I remind you that, _t_ _hat_ counts as strenuous activity?" Erik said to him as Eris' member rose to greet him.

All Eris could do was whine pleadingly in response before relenting exaggerating his pout for effect. As he turned away with a huff to go sit on the sofa Erik grabbed him around the abdomen, and pulled him close.

"Hey, let me take my shower, and we can still cuddle. Besides I want to hear how your day went." Erik said before gently raking his teeth along one of Eris' ears.

As he could only pant in response Eris told him "You're right, as uncomfortable as it is to pant like this, sex is off the table. Damn it, well then go take your shower, babe. I left you some of the hot water, hehehe."

Eris still quite naked went to sit on the sofa, and checked both his phone, and laptop while Erik stripped just past the sofa before entering the bathroom not bothering to close the door. Eris was pleased that thanks to the fast charger his phone was past sixty-five percent charge, and seeing his laptop at full he unplugged it so he could rest it on his lap instead of having to stretch towards the coffee table. Eris found himself on zootube where in one tab he was listening to Evanescence starting with "Lost in Paradise", and though the lyrics were more depressing than he really felt it was the beauty of Amy Lee's voice that was somehow making him feel better. He paused the music though so in another tab he could watch the compilation of videos featuring Will.

As he watched as the tallest wolf anyone was likely to ever meet first saved a lion cub from potentially falling from a tree by inadvertently falling out of the same tree showing no regard for his own well being, then defended the same cub from his mother's own worried anger like a reasonable father, and then vehemently defended Officer Wilde as well as all foxes in general Eris got a better sense of just who Will was as a mammal. His own experiences of being seduced, and rescued by him as well as the interview he'd gotten were only a tiny, but clear window into just who Will really was, and these videos just made the window bigger, or so it seemed. There was the video of his antics running around the station with Officer Hopps on his back, and as truly funny as it was to see a bunny riding a wolf along with said rabbit's reactions Eris was among those who couldn't help focusing on Will's actions; it wasn't every day one got to see someone moving on all fours since walking upright had become so ingrained in all mammals. The next video was quite shocking to Eris as it started with Will on his knees in front of Officer Caldera who was about to strike him before a younger melanistic jaguaress went postal on him. While it explained how Will had gotten those scratches on his face Eris was more stunned to hear Will had tried to kill himself because he couldn't be with his mate; it made him wonder just what he, and his vixen had between them.

Then like a massive tonal shift there was the video of him rolling in the snow in Tundra Town like a carefree cub until his partner found, and scolded him before he made a lupine snow angel for Sarah. Eris couldn't help laughing at Will's behavior as full of life as it was, and noted from the upload date that Will having reunited with Layla really had dispelled whatever melancholy had gripped him that saturday at the mall. Then the videos from this week played starting with Will shielding those fawns, and it still struck Eris how if it was to protect a child Will did whatever it took without regard to his own safety. He couldn't help wondering how a wolf of all mammals could roar like a lion before that howl of Will's sent chills up his spine. From that scene of seriousness which brought home to him just how dangerous the line of work Will was in, and his own brother had wanted to get in could be Eris couldn't help thinking of what his brother might say; he could swear he heard his brother's voice again as his subconscious gave him the answer 'It is dangerous, but worth it.' After it was over with Will telling whichever mammal had recorded it with their phone that they were safe the last videos in the playlist were much more lighthearted with first Will devouring a whole pie like a barbarian, and then using that same barbaric eating method to defeat Officer Clawhauser in a donut eating contest.

Eris had gone back to the music as he thought over the kind of example Will set, and how much of his own brother it reminded him both in terms of protectiveness towards others, and general joy of life. Zootube's autoplay feature had begun playing "Epiphany" by Staind as Erik could be heard getting out of the shower before the fur drying vent-pad started. When Erik came out of the bathroom still naked, and quite fluffy Eris couldn't help his honest laughter at the sight of him.

"Hey now we all look like this after using a fur dryer. I'm glad you can still laugh like that, and though it does my ears good to hear it I still have to ask how're you holding up?" Erik asked as he came, and sat next to him on the sofa.

"I'm doing better than even I think I would be." Eris answered before continuing "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can about anything. What's on your mind?" Erik inquired.

"Wednesday wasn't the first time something like that has happened to me, but it was probably the worst that's ever happened. As I was finishing that article about Will I realized that I want to do something so something like that won't happen to me again. I also want to do what I can to see that it doesn't happen to anyone else, or at least they have someone there for them like Will was for me." Eris began before tears came into his eyes as he continued "I swear I heard my brother's voice tell me there was something I could do, and seeing a photo of Will in uniform it hit me that I could join the ZPD. I know I'm not necessarily thinking the most clearly, so I'm not just going to leap without looking, and wanted to talk it over with you. I was watching all the videos mammals have gotten of Will on duty, and as I realized just how dangerous it can be to be a cop it was like my brother was telling me that it is dangerous, but it is worth it. As much as I would do this for me, and other mammals out there I would do this so the dream my brother had . . . doesn't die with him."

"You almost sound like you've already made your decision. Honestly I don't want you to just jump into it, and wind up in over your head. There is some sense in what you're considering though. The training would put you in a better position to defend yourself, and others. Eris whatever you decide to do I'm going to support you, but for now why don't you sleep on it?" Erik told him wrapping an arm around him to pull him into him comfortingly.

Eris agreed, and they made their way to Erik's room where they got comfortable on the bed snuggling under the blanket. It didn't take long before Eris was out like a light comforted by Erik's presence, and Erik was asleep soon after tired as he was from his long day.

* * *

Saturday

 _Everything around him was dark, but his eyes were locked on his brother standing in front of him, and the tall she-wolf standing behind him who looked so much like a female version of Will it was uncanny though her eyes seemed to glow like pieces of a harvest moon, and there was nothing, but love in them. His brother looked back at the she-wolf who only nodded before saying 'Go to him.' In the next second so it seemed his brother had embraced him tightly, and a part of his mind wondered why his ribs didn't hurt. It felt so good to see, and feel his brother again he couldn't help the tears that fell freely from his eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say he was so in the moment, and it was like his brother was the same until the she-wolf came up behind his brother to rest a paw on his shoulder._

 _"Go on. You wanted to tell him, and he needs to hear it from you." the she-wolf encouraged his brother as she smiled her countenance radiating gentle warmth._

 _"You've been so lost since I had to come here, but you've kept putting one foot in front of the other. You're stronger on the inside than you give yourself credit for, but I always knew it was there, and I still see it. It wouldn't have been easy for me, and it won't be easy for you, but you'll surprise yourself with what you're capable of. I may not be able to be there for you like I was because I'm here, but I just want you to know how proud I am I got to call you my brother for as long as I did, and that I love you. I always have, and always will." His brother told him before he turned to the she-wolf, and said "Thank you, mother for granting me my wish."_

 _"It is nothing my son." She answered warmly before she addressed him "What I would speak to you is simply this. Never forget that in me you have a mother who will never let you go. I cannot do anything, but frown upon my children when they abandon their own for any reason; when your parents come to me I will see them repent, and learn the error of their ways permanently, or they will never know my mercy until they do"_

 _Then she embraced him, and he was flooded with the warmth of her love around him._

When he awoke Eris still felt as warm as he had in his dream though as he opened his eyes he saw that this was because of Erik who was facing him with a worried look on his muzzle.

"Are you okay? You called out your brother's name in you sleep then started crying." Erik asked him full of concern.

Erik's question brought him forward into reality, and all he could do was bury his muzzle in Erik's chest as he cried in earnest so full of the emotions that coursed through him.

When he finally had let it all out he said to Erik "I saw my brother, and he was with the Wolf Mother. He told me I was stronger on the inside than I realized, and how he said it wouldn't have been easy for him, or easy for me though I'd surprise myself with what I'm capable of I think he was encouraging me in my decision to join the ZPD. He wanted me to know that he was proud to say I had been his brother, and that he always loved me. She told me I'd always have a mother in her."

Erik just held him closer comfortingly, and Eris just nuzzled into him grateful for it before he realized something, and told Erik to squeeze him tighter. When Erik hesitatingly obliged though only slightly increasing the pressure of his embrace Eris told him that his ribs didn't hurt at all. Eris just giggled when Erik disbelievingly prodded his ribs gently with Eris telling him that what he was doing tickled.

Eventually they were both prompted to get out of bed to get breakfast which was only some cereal they both ate together at Erik's table neither having bothered to dress. As they ate Eris asked Erik if he would be okay with him moving in, and keeping his stuff at Erik's while he was at the ZPA which Erik said he would be though he suggested Eris still give joining the police force more consideration. Eris said he would, but with his brother's words in his heart even if it was only a dream he felt almost totally certain in his decision. Erik for his part insisted that just a dream wouldn't leave a mammal feeling totally healed from any injury.

As they were getting dressed for the day Erik got a phone call from his boss telling him he wouldn't be needed till later in the afternoon so being free Erik suggested they get Eris moved in while they had the time. When they'd gotten downstairs Erik talked to Jake about him having Eris move in with him, and Jake offered to lend them his pick-up truck which they gratefully accepted. It didn't take them more than an hour to complete their task since Eris didn't have all that much stuff, and had decided to leave the things like the television, and dvd player there for the next tenant reasoning that they'd only take up space at Erik's plus with the change in employment Eris seemed ever more intent on pursuing he could just buy new anything he needed.

Once they were back at Erik's place, and had gotten Eris settled along with Jake's keys returned they lounged on the sofa watching movies just enjoying each other's company until Erik had to go to work. While he was alone Eris used his laptop first to look over the ZPD website, and read everything on it. Finding that the ZPA took applications year round, and that the deadline for new applicants was the upcoming monday since the next round of training classes would begin the week after Eris promptly filled out the online application then spent his time learning everything he could about what training at the ZPA was like.

Reading about the kind of academic classes he'd go through Eris felt confident he could handle them fine. Though he wasn't exactly the athletic type he'd never been a slouch when it came to P.E. at school, but seeing examples of the training courses on zootube tempered the enthusiasm he was building. While Savannah Central didn't really have much in the way of inhospitable terrain, and the Rain Forest course looked like it might actually be fun it was the Sahara course, and formidable Ice Wall definitely gave him pause. While desert wolves were adapted for such conditions from the stories he read both from ZPA dropouts, and graduates it took some doing to handle the course, but was doable. Ultimately it was the Ice Wall, and only that which made him nervous since wolves didn't have claws for climbing, but rather nails though as he thought about it, it just gave him a challenge to overcome, and with as many wolves had graduated the ZPA on a regular basis he almost started to actually look forward to it.

While he'd gotten caught up with his research of sorts Eris had temporarily forgotten two somewhat important things that when he remembered quickly got on his phone to take care of. First he called the local community college where he'd just about completed his two years of general ed. to let them know he was dropping out to go to the ZPA which the counselor he'd gotten a hold of seemed understanding of though when the mammal on the other end of the line asked him what prompted his decision Eris answered much as he had on the online application that he wanted to become a cop to protect others from going through the same kind of assault he'd survived, and so that his late brother's dream of becoming an officer wouldn't die. The second call he made was to Chris at the offices of 'Our Voice' to tell him of the decision he'd made, and that as Will had told him so long as the mammal was a member of the community Will would accept interviews recommending he send Jessica if Will ever needed to be interviewed again. Chris was shocked to say the least by what Eris told him, and asked if Will had any influence on his decision. While Eris told him that in part yes Will was an influence he added that so to was his deceased brother who had died before he could attend the ZPA, and moreso that he wanted to do it for himself so he could keep others from going through what he had, or at least be there to save someone as he'd been saved. Hearing the confidence in Eris' voice about his decision Chris gave him his support, and told him to not be a stranger since he'd always have friends there which made Eris glad to hear.

Not having much more to really do as he waited for Erik to get back Eris decided to get a start on preparing himself for the training starting with a goal of doing at least fifty push-ups, and sit-ups a day to get his body in better shape along with seeing if Erik would be willing to be his running partner when available since still dealing with his paranoia from the attack Eris was unwilling to go out into the city like that just yet without someone with him.

Eris had managed to do two sets of fifty push-ups, and sit-ups in the time he waited for Erik to get home, and still felt good as he sat on the sofa watching tv while making sure to drink water though he did enjoy an extra-strong mug of catnip tea. He was enjoying a second mug of the extra strength tea, and feeling pretty good, and mellow when Erik got back. Eris greeted him warmly, and his pseudo-stone was evident as he lounged on the sofa. Erik just fixed himself his own mug of the tea before joining him on the sofa where he decompressed from his day watching classic kung-fu movies with him. After a while they both decided on enjoying a shower together, and they both enjoyed both scrubbing each other clean as well as being scrubbed by the other. Feeling as relaxed as they did after their shower they just fell asleep together in what was now their bed.

* * *

Sunday

Eris awoke from what had been a dreamless, but fitful sleep before Erik, and as he cuddled with him couldn't help feeling a little frisky. In a mood to do something about it Eris couldn't help his mischievous grin as he used his tongue to stimulate the coyote's not for long flaccid member. A few long slow licks later it stood for him as ready for the day as he was, and Eris helped himself to attending to it. He lost himself in his ministrations his head bobbing along the shaft until it erupted, and he unhesitatingly swallowed all that came forth.

"Well good morning to you too" Erik said to him as he awoke feeling his fading orgasm, and seeing Eris grinning in satisfaction over his deflating member.

Eris just grinned a little wider showing his fangs before licking his muzzle, and saying "I got hungry"

When Erik just motioned for him to come closer Eris obligingly crawled up him where they became passionately tongue-locked until Erik rolled them flipping their positions. Eris growled softly in pleasure feeling Erik firmly grasp his own throbbing erection which the coyote stroked before moving down to return the favor.

After their play they just dozed together for a while before need for actual sustenance roused them, and they both enjoyed a breakfast of scrambled eggs, and turkey bacon which Eris sprinkled with hot sauce for just the right amount of bite. While they ate Eris brought up wanting to go for a morning run if Erik would join him, and Erik was more than willing to join him since exercise would help keep Eris' mind in a positive state. Once they were ready for their run Eris suggested they make ZPD precinct one their destination since it was a moderate distance away, and they didn't need to dead-run the whole way adding there was a nearby snarlbucks they could stop at for rest, and rehydration; Erik not one to be fooled easily asked if Eris was going to apply to which the effeminate wolf responded in affirmation adding the deadline for the next group of new recruits was monday according to the website.

They kept pace with each other easily as they traveled the distance both listening to music to keep them pumped. While they waited at red lights they would each pause whatever they were listening to so they could debate getting something from the agreed upon snarlbucks before, or after they reached their destination. Erik was of the mind to get the 'reward' before reaching the 'goal' while Eris insisted on 'reward' after, and they made a playful sort of game debating it back, and forth from red light 'pause' to 'pause'. In the end as they neared their targets, and saw how their locations were situated along the road with the precinct on the same side they were while the coffee shop was across the street Erik graciously acquiesced to Eris which he accepted like a victorious cub.

Once they made it to the precinct Erik told Eris he'd wait for him outside which Eris didn't mind as he walked inside. As ever the first mammal Eris caught sight of was Benji, and the fluffy cheetah greeted him with a friendly wave when he spotted him.

"Hey Eris, how's it going?" Benji said once Eris reached the front desk.

"Pretty good, just had a bit of a run with my boyfriend. I actually am here for a purpose. Do you think I could get an application form? I kinda already filled out one online yesterday, but want to have a paper one done to maybe improve my chances of getting accepted sooner rather than later." Eris answered.

"Well, sure I can get you one. Can I ask what made you want to join the ZPD?" Benji asked as he easily grabbed the desired form from where he kept them in his desk.

"A couple of reasons actually to be honest. The assault I survived thanks to Will last wednesday wasn't my first, but was easily the worst, and I don't ever want to go through that again. More than that though I don't want anyone else to go through that either, and to be there for anyone that does. Also my brother was actually about to enter the Academy before he was killed by a drunk driver, and in his memory I want to keep his dream alive." Eris answered as he took an offered pen, and filled out the form.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Wait you're the one those wolves got brought in for assaulting? No wonder they all got charged with attempted murder, and committing a hate crime instead of just assault, and battery. Well you make it through the academy, and none of your fellow officers will treat you any differently for being gay. Heck, more than half of us have been betting on if, and when Officers Hopps, and Wilde would get together. Say does Will have anything to do with you making your decision?" Benji said to him.

"Thank you, that's good to hear. Well it's hard to hear, and see the kind of example he sets, and not feel moved to try to emulate that example. It was seeing the photo of him that's going to be featured in my article in 'Our Voice' that put the seed in my mind of what I could do when I was thinking of how I could keep what happened to me from happening again to me, or anyone else. Though I have to ask if you've got any tips for me at the academy." Eris responded while he finished up the form.

"It's going to be tough 'cause that's how they like making it, but just keep at it even if at first you have trouble. The longer you spend with the courses the easier they get, and usually your fellow cadets are pretty supportive. Honestly I had the most trouble with the shooting range, and handling actual firearms. My accuracy was okay, but I just don't like guns, and didn't do so well with field stripping them only to put them back together. Even though only SWAT, and mammals like Will have permission to ever use them while the rest of us stick to non-lethals they still train us with them just in case." Benji told him as Eris handed him the completed application which he made sure went at the top of the short stack of applications he'd be sending over to the academy.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Eris replied before heading back out to his waiting boyfriend.

Once he met back up with Erik the both of them walked down, and across the street to the snarlbucks where they sat, and chatted enjoying their drinks with Erik drinking a venti decaf with enough raw sugar to bury a mouse in preparation for when he had to start work while Eris enjoyed a perfectly brewed venti catnip tea alongside a bottle of water. When they were done, and just about to leave Erik got the call in from work that his partner would be by to pick him up from his place in an hour which gave them just enough time to jog back to their place where Erik just liberally applied some scent neutralizing deodorant before putting on his uniform then heading out after a goodbye kiss from Eris.

Eris used the rest of his morning to do his sets of exercises then thinking on Officer Clawhauser's advice watched zootube videos on proper handling of firearms before reading up on the other kinds of things he'd learn at the academy like proper handling of evidence, how to not contaminate a crime scene, and basic investigative techniques. In the afternoon he did a second set of exercises then just relaxed channel-surfing. When he got bored with the lack of anything really interesting on even the history channel since the science channels seemed to be playing earth science related programs he got on his laptop to listen to music, and read fiction.

He was engrossed in a new book he'd downloaded about a dystopian future where mammals like Bellweather had won out, and almost completely wiped out predators only to have prey populations over-expand causing widespread famine, and the exhaustion of most of the planet's resources when Erik got home. Erik looked like he'd had a long day when Eris looked up from his reading as he entered so Eris offered to give him a massage which Erik gladly accepted. As Eris deftly tended to Erik's neck, and back muscles he nearly fell asleep from how relaxed he'd become so Eris stopped encouraging Erik to shower with him before they hit the bed. In the shower Eris enjoyed Erik returning the massage. Once they'd gotten clean, and were both quite fluffy after the fur dryer they both got comfy against each other on the bed before soundly falling asleep.


End file.
